


It's not always as you think it is and you aren't always who you think you are

by DrawingBooks_Louayokes_5



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Different Plot, Other, Same!Univers, somehowincestbutnotatsametime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 12:45:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11036451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrawingBooks_Louayokes_5/pseuds/DrawingBooks_Louayokes_5
Summary: This is a story about Sam being abandoned by his father. Dean went with their father. Several years later, they meet again. Who knows what will come out of this?"When Sam was about 6 years old, his Dad gave him away. Wanted him to live a life without having to move around so much. Also wanted to leave Sam's brother Dean behind, but he refused to, wanting to stick with both his Dad and Sam.From then Sam lived in some families, a new family from time-to-time, new friends, new places, new schools. Sam never felt like bonding much with his new families, at the beginning maybe, but at 16, he was a teenager, and as a teenager, he didn't really care about what people thought about him."





	It's not always as you think it is and you aren't always who you think you are

**Author's Note:**

> So, once I was bored, I wrote this. I was really tired, but I didn't feel like sleeping, so I just sat down and wrote. And this is what it became.  
> I know that many don't like Wincest, neither do I really, but I think that Incest is something that should be taken seriously. Not like accepted by deepest conviction, no one asks that btw, but there are actually cases, where people met, fell in love and then found out that they were siblings - no shit. People's psych breaks at that, I mean just imagine, you find the love of your life, then find out it's your sibling you're in love with. And the ones this happens to (yes, I know it's rare, but it is there) need to either live with it or run from the law.  
> OK. Just saying. Just to give reason to what I wrote here.  
> Also, I changed some stuff, so don't be confused at something that isn't canon.  
> My work was (kinda) inspired by a fan fiction I once read, which was a long, long time ago, when I just began watching Supernatural, so I completely forgot the name of it ^-^ Even though this one leads into another direction and it has another plot, there still are similarities, so if you think "hey I remember something similar to this, but also it was a whole lot different", you'll know why :)  
> Anyways, I didn't wanna talk for too long, have fun reading and I would love to hear your opinion, so please comment, or leave kudos :)

PROLOGUE

 

When Sam was about 6 years old, his Dad gave him away. Wanted him to live a life without having to move around so much. Also wanted to leave Sam's brother Dean behind, but he refused to, wanting to stick with both his Dad and Sam.

 From then Sam lived in some families, a new family from time-to-time, new friends, new places, new schools. Sam never felt like bonding much with his new families, at the beginning maybe, but at 16, he was a teenager, and as a teenager, he didn't really care about what people thought about him.

 He remembered he had a brother once, and a father, but where the mother went, he didn't know. They left him behind. He remembers seeing them fight about it, at least he believes it was like this.

 For what reason, he doesn't know.

 After his Dad died, Dean started to look for Sam, but never found him. Maybe they changed his name or something.

 Hunting was a thing for itself. Kinda did not work out so well for him anymore after his Dad's death, so he got himself a new, real fake passport with a fake name and a real photo of himself.

 Half real is better than whole fake, he told himself, when he entered the college.

 Yes, he went to college now. Wanted to do something "normal" now, and there was nothing as boring and normal than going to school - so he thought.

 That it wasn't entirely right he did not care about.

 Entering the class, his first inte3ntion was to turn right around again, pretending he never even thought about going to school. Maybe he could pretend he had to move or fake a death of ... someone of his family.

 A picture of his brother shot through his head like a bullet and left the empty space he tried to fill with women, men and hobbies. No it gaped in his mind once again.

 Sam. Sam wouldn't want him to give up so fast. Torn, Dean stood in the doorframe. So it was no surprise he was addresses by the Professor soon.

 "Mister ..."

 "Stanwyck," Dean said automatically.

 "So, Mister Stanwyck, please find yourself a seat, will you? I am about to begin."

 Dean nodded and walked to a free seat in the back.

 "No, no, Mister Stanwyck. Please sit down here," the Professor said, pointing at an empty seat next to a boy with long brown hair, who faced Dean. He has a funny nose, Dean thought.

 Curved up a little, pointy at the end. Funny.

 Dean walked over.

 "Hey, I'm Samuel Connery," the boy introduced himself.

 "Alan Stanwyck," Dean responded.

 The boy - Samuel - nodded and smiles slightly.

 This is surely going to be interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to explain the refers. Sean Connery is a shottish actor and filmproducer, I chose his last name for Sam, who calls himself Samuel in the story at first. Alan Stanwyck is a fictive character on Fletch, which is a thriller movie. Also, Dean once pretended to be someone called Alan Stanwyck, the cousin of the victim, in the series in Season 2, Episode 4, when visiting Angela Mason's Dad (Angela's the victim).


End file.
